


Two Pairs of Small Footsteps

by i_ship_too_many_things



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Minor Character Death, They grow up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_too_many_things/pseuds/i_ship_too_many_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a story. Some people’s stories are entwined so much they can barely be separated. Emma’s and Killian’s are two inseparable stories: one of loyalty and one of love. </p><p>At the age of 5 Killian and Emma became entwined. From the simple innocence of children riding bikes to the wild lives of teenagers experiencing first loves and finally to blooming adults surviving in the real world they always remain side by side. But one small question remains unanswered can they achieve their happily ever after and the life they’d always dreamed of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When they were 5 she saved him for the first time

Emma heard the shouts from across the courtyard and the thump as a small boy fell to the floor. The boy was about her age with scruffy black hair and blue eyes. The older boys towered over him, dwarfing him, pushing him smaller, taunting him with their harsh words.

“Your daddy left you.” They called out to him, circling around him and laughing as he shrivelled up. The boy curled up in on himself the more they spoke. He covered his ears with his hands as if he was trying to block out the sounds they made but it was no use.

“Go back to Ireland, leprechaun.” They snarled through their teeth as the obvious ringleader crouched in front of the cowering boy. The older boy sneered, his lips curling and snarling upwards so he looked like a cruel king from one of the fairy tales her parents always read to her. 

The small boy looked up at his tormenter, blinking quickly. He sniffed and let out a long slow breath as he pulled himself into an even tighter ball. Emma wished she could help him. 

“I’ll give you a reason to cry in a minute,” The older boy hissed. He stood and stepped back, signalling to his friends. Suddenly, the boys all start to kick the black haired boy as he squirmed and screamed. The blows hit him in between his ribs, up his arms, along his legs, hard to the head. 

Emma had had enough. She ran across the courtyard and threw herself in front of the quaking boy. “STOP.” She screamed. 

The boys stepped back, aghast as they gawped at the small blonde girl glaring defiantly at them. Her tiny fists were placed firmly on her hips as she glared up at them. 

“Leave him alone.” She stared them down as they hesitantly stepped away. 

“We can’t hit a girl.” Emma heard murmurings coming from the boys as they eyed her cautiously. She stood there, shielding the shaking boy, daring the bullies to take another swing. 

“We’ll get you another day leprechaun.” The ringleader jabbed the boy sharply but he stepped back. “She won’t be here to protect you all the time.”

At the time none of them could ever suspect that she would be.

Emma took the boy’s delicate hand and helped him up carefully. His head hung limply as he hobbled up slowly, wincing, and clutching at his side. Emma brushed his hair back and he looked up at her, his eyes pierced her as their gazes locked. The sharp green of her eyes meeting the dazzling blue of his as they looked to each other. 

“Thank you.” He fumbled over his words as he looked down, breaking their moment of eye contact. He wiped the blood from his forehead and smiled at her as she took his hand.

“Don’t worry,” She interlocked their fingers. “You’re safe now.”

“My name’s Killian.” Killian winced as Emma started to try and clean up his small wound.

“Emma Swan.” She pushed her long blonde hair out of her eyes.

“Well then, Swan,” Killian said slowly, “Thank you for saving me.”

They sat together everyday at school from then on. In those days it was so simple for them. It was a shame it wouldn’t ever stay that way.


	2. When they were 6 Killian's mum bought him a bike

Killian spent weeks being taught by his older brother, Liam, how to ride. He rode up and down in his back yard determinedly, only falling over a few times. 

Once he was confident he knew how to ride, he would cycle everyday around the corner, over the hill and five doors down to Emma’s house. He knew the way there like a map ingrained in his mind.

After a few weeks of him surprising her early in the morning she knew to expect him. She would wake early everyday and run to her bedroom window to see him riding up the path and into the driveway. She would run down the stairs everyday and fly through the door to greet him with a tight hug. And then he’d get off his bike and hand it to her. 

He slowly taught her how to ride without knocking over the bin at the end of the driveway, and eventually she would ride with confidence, whooping and cheering as she did. 

Killian would watch her with bursting pride, his little student, riding the bike carelessly, wobbling every now and then as she faltered. His Swan. 

After a while, Emma would give Killian his bike back and he would ride up and down the road showing off at every chance he got and Emma would laugh and smile as he moved up and down with precision and finesse. 

He practiced hard at home every day to make sure he had a new trick to show her the next. He never failed to impress her with the things he learnt to do.

It was only years later that Emma would look back on these days and wish she’d appreciated the simplicity of it all. When they were riding on that bike up and down the road they were completely at ease.


	3. When they were 7 they created their favourite game

“Your majesty,” Killian bowed low, his hair swooping down to touch the grass.

“Captain Jones.” Emma smiled as she curtsied daintily; her worn out dungarees were hardly fit for a princess but in her mind she was wearing a beautiful white dress that she imagined to be the most beautiful dress that this land, or any other for that matter, had ever seen. “Thank you for saving me,” She extended her hand to him.

“My pleasure, milady,” He kissed her hand slowly, “anything for you.”

Killian grinned as he pulled back, breaking character, and Emma swatted him with her hand. “Killian!” She shrieked.

“Sorry, sorry!” Killian began to chuckle as he retreated from Emma's side. He threw himself down into the grass. “I think I’d be an amazing pirate Captain, you know?” He sighed, closing his eyes and turning his face to the sun.

“I’d be better.” Emma said seriously as she sat down beside him. His hand darted out to hit her playfully and she yelped at his touch.


	4. When they were 8 Killian fell ill

Killian chased Emma through the field, at the back of her house, as she giggled. The sound rang out across the field and he smiled at the sound of it. Her voice was soft and thick like honey and he savoured it every time she spoke. Her golden hair flew out behind her as she ran and he almost got tangled up in it he was so close to her. He could almost reach her but she was just too far away. 

Emma stopped running suddenly as she heard a yelp sound behind her. She turned and ran back to Killian. He lay in the field, face down, unmoving. His arms where still outstretched almost as if he was still trying to reach out for her.

Her breathing hitched as she rolled him over, cradling his head in her arms. She shivered as she felt his body, limp and unmoving. 

“Killian.” She spoke quietly as she ran her hands through his hair. 

“Killian.” She said louder that time and then again and again, louder and louder until she was screaming his name. 

But he didn’t wake. 

Her whole body shook as she tried to control her breathing, as her best friend lay limp in her arms. “Killian.” She said it softly this time, almost a whisper, “Please, Killian.” 

Her parents ran over to her, taking in her desperate face and Killian’s body. Her father gathered Killian into his arms and began to run with him back to the house. 

“Mum,” Emma looked up at her mother, wiping the tears from her face. “What’s happening to him?”

“I don’t know love.” Her mother held her close as they followed her father through the field.

Little did Emma know that she’d be playing in that field alone for long time.

 

Killian was in the hospital and Emma didn’t know why. All she knew was that they wouldn’t let her see him. 

Emma sat in the waiting room; her hand clutching Liam’s tight. He squeezed her hand in a way she later suspected was not just to help her but also to help him. She sat rigid in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs again and again, her free hand pulling stray bits of plastic of the edge of her hard, blue chair

Her parents watched her as her tear tracks dried and her hair fell in her eyes but she didn’t bother to push it back. Her mother loops her arm around her fathers and the wait with concern but patience.

She lost track of how long she waited for the doctors to tell her what had happened to him, it felt like it might have been hours, but eventually they did. The doctors said that he had something called early onset leukaemia. She didn’t know what that was. 

She asked the doctors if she could see him but they told her she couldn’t. She stood up and glared at them defiantly. “I have to see him.” She told the doctors.

She didn’t understand why the doctors just smiled slightly and told her to sit back down. Liam was allowed to see him. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t. She was his best friend after all. Didn’t that mean anything to them?

Emma’s parents took her home after that, and she screamed to them that she couldn’t leave him behind. But they didn’t listen. They just dragged her away, kicking and screaming.


	5. When they were 9 Killian wasn't allowed outside

Emma sat out on the grass on her own. She ran her hands through the grass, ripping blades out of the ground as she went. She pulled all of the grass together and began to twine it. She braided the grass with speed and precision, adding more and more blades into her braid and she began to weave daisies into it. 

She held the finished braid in her hands, studying its every twist and turn. It seemed so simple but every little component was crafted carefully and precisely, giving the whole braid a complexity she didn’t quite understand. But she didn’t want to understand. And she didn’t want to braid. 

She just wanted to have Killian with her.

If he were there they’d play pretend like they always did and she wouldn’t even tell him off for breaking character she’d just let him mess up, because it wouldn’t matter as long as he was there.

Her Killian.

But he was in hospital and she had no idea when he would be coming out. 

Emma stood up. She turned slowly on the spot. The wind blew through her hair as she looked up at the sky. It was clouded over with murky grey clouds that seemed to push her down, keeping her tied to this earth. 

She looked down at the grass. It was worn with four years of two pairs of small footsteps darting through it. The grass was torn and trodden but flowers sprouted through the coarse earth. Buttercups and daisies bloomed to utter perfection. Emma sat back down in the grass, she looked out into he field and it was almost as if he was right there, calling out to her. But he wasn’t really there. 

She went home and sat in her room alone. She didn’t move from her spot on her bed all day. She barely moved from that one spot all day. She kept completely still her legs tucked beneath in a way that meant she lost feeling in them after half an hour. But she didn’t care. Concerned, her parents watched as she sat unmoving and they whispered about how destroyed she would be if she lost him. They could only hope she didn’t.

They told her he was getting better and he might be okay soon. Emma didn’t understand how the doctors could not know if he was going to be okay. It was their job to know after all. 

 

One day, not long after, Killian’s mother brought him back to his house and Emma was there in an instant. She’d ran back past five houses, over the hill and around the corner as soon as she’d heard, bursting through the door and crushing him in her grasp. He was right there. He wasn’t just a ghost that haunted her anymore; he was her best friend.

“Swan.” He choked out as she let him go.

“Killian.” She smiled as she took his hand. She’d missed him so much. Playing pretend on your own isn’t very exciting it turns out.

They sat in his bedroom playing monopoly all day. Emma pushed her hair out of her eyes every time it got in the way and she got up from her seat every now and then and jumped around the room just to make Killian smile, and to distract him from the monopoly game. She threw a hotel at his head when she landed on Mayfair, glaring at his red hotel declaring his ownership of the square. He laughed as she groaned, selling more and more of her houses to him, desperately try to stay afloat.

He won that game of monopoly. But she got her own back the next day. 

 

This went on for another two weeks, just days of his mother and brother caring for him and with Emma visiting him everyday. 

Some days he had to go back to the hospital and Emma would sit back in her room staring up at her ceiling as she lay in her bed. Her parents told her he was getting better and that he’d be okay soon. She believed them with all her heart, so much so that every day when she went to his house she expected him to be up and out of bed, running around and riding his bike. But he wasn’t. 

Emma just wanted him to get better so they could go out and play together properly like they used to. She didn’t go outside again while he couldn’t.


	6. When they were 10 he was officially well agains

“Come on Swan!” Killian raced up into the field, scrambling up the wall to get there. Once he’d hauled himself up into the field, he span on the spot in the field. He stared up at the sky, breathing in the air of the world. The smile on his face was so broad Emma couldn’t help but smile too.

“Emma?” Killian lay himself down in the grass, looking up at the clouds as they moved and shifted around him. It had been so long since he’d been that free and he wanted to soak up every moment of it.

“Mm.” Emma mumbled, opening her eyes and squinting up at the blazing sunlight.

Killian took a deep breath he had to tell her how sorry he was. He had so much he could say, about how it tortured him to see her sad because of him or about how his heart leapt every time she ran into that bedroom or about how much she sucked at monopoly but it was to much for him to know how to put into words. “I’m sorry I got ill.” He said simply, laying his arms straight out from his sides.

“It’s okay.” She took his hand. “You didn’t mean too.” 

They lay in the grass for a while, both of them remembering what the past year had ben like for them. Killian thought about the days he was in that horrible whitewashed hospital surrounded by doctors and terrible hospital Jello. Emma thought about how she’d lain, right where they were right then, alone and watched the same sky but with a completely different picture on it. 

“Want to get the bike?” Killian asked eagerly. 

“Yeah!” Emma laughed and they both stood, dashing back through the field and down the road past five doors, over the hill and around the corner to Killian's house. 

Killian hoisted himself up onto his bike and he rode it back to Emma's house. She raced after him, laughing and cheering, trying to keep up. It was all so perfect.


	7. When they were 13 Emma saved Killian for the second time

“Killian.” Emma whispered as she crossed the room to him. She drew him into her chest as he melted into her firm grip

She held him for what felt like hours as he shook in her arms. 

“He’s gone.” Killian managed to choke out.

“I know.” Emma breathed softly as she pulled Killian closer in to her. As she ran her hands through his hair she felt her shoulder dampen, “I’m so sorry.”

Just before hand the policeman had told Killian and his mother that Liam was dead.

As soon as they’d closed the door behind the policeman Killian had cried out, screaming and throwing himself down to the floor. Trembling, he had fumbled for his phone and called Emma. She’d came as soon as she’d heard. 

She slipped her hand into his and his grasp tightened desperately around hers, squeezing her hand tighter than he ever had before. She guided him down to sit on the sofa and, as he looked up at her, she was unsurprised to see how red his eyes were. The normal mischievous glitter of his eyes was gone. 

They sat together for hours talking about Liam. She remembered the time when he had fallen out of that tree and her and Killian had both thought he was going to die. Killian smiled at that. He told her the story of when he was four and Liam was seven and Liam had eaten an entire jar of nutella in an hour and had been sick for three days straight after that. Emma had laughed quietly at that one. 

And then Killian told Emma about the night his father had left. He told of how he wasn’t sure if what he remembered was just a dream but it felt real. He described how Liam and him had heard the door swing open, hitting the wall as it did so. They’d ran to the top of the stairs and looked down to see their father standing in the doorway. “He looked back at us then,” Killian spoke, “and he just smile slightly and walked out into the night. And just like that he was gone.” Killian remembered how it had felt in that moment when Liam wrapped his arms around him and he felt like he was almost, almost, safe.


	8. When they were 14 Killian saved Emma for the first time

“Killian?” Emma knocked on Killian’s bedroom door. She’d stumbled to his house slowly with tears pouring down her face an rain dripping off her coat. She didn’t know where else to go.

“Swan?” Killian opened his door and his expression softened instantly as he saw Emma with tears streaming down her face. He took her hand and drew her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and sniffed thickly.

“What’s wrong love?” Killian pulled back slowly and tipped Emma's head up to look at him. Killian swept Emma's hair out of her eyes, letting the curls cascade down her back. 

“It’s nothing really.” Emma wiped her eyes carefully, she didn’t know how to tell him how she felt without sounding utterly stupid.

“Emma, love.” Killian took her hands in his and guided her cautiously backwards into his room. “You’re clearly not okay.” They sat down on his small sofa and he pulled her back into his chest. 

“I’m just so afraid of messing up at school.” Emma mumbled into his chest. It sounded stupid when she aid out loud. She felt like a child as she cried in front of her best friend. She pressed her hands firmly onto her leg to try and hard the way they shook uncontrollably. 

“Oh Emma.” Killian ran his hands slowly through Emma's hair. “You are not going to mess up at school I promise you.” 

Emma sat up so she supported herself. She ran her hands up and down on her jeans quickly and she looked straight ahead into Killian’s room. She couldn’t bring herself to look up at him. “I just don’t feel like I can do it.”

“Emma.” Killian tipped her head up so he could look in her eyes. “You are one of the smartest people I know. You are not going to fail.”

Killian ran his hands through her hair and down her jawline; he slid his thumbs over her cheekbones, wiping away her tears.

“I know you can do it.” Killian pressed a soft kiss to Emma's forehead. “I believe in you Emma.”


	9. When they were 15 Killian had Milah

Emma watched from across the booth as her best friend draped his arm over his girlfriend’s shoulders. Killian smiled at his girlfriend, Milah, snuggled into his body. His hand played along her shoulder and he drew patterns in her skin with his touch. 

Emma frowned, sipping at her cocoa with cinnamon as she watched, almost reproachfully, at the way his hand rested so easily on her arm. She studied his face and the way it softened when he looked at Milah his hand and the way it looked as though it was meant to be tracing patterns into her skin. It was the happiest she’d seen him since he lost Liam. Emma looked hurriedly down into he mug as Killian looked up.

Milah was constantly around them and Emma found herself spending a lot of time staring into the bottom of mugs and at empty plates. 

Killian looked at Milah like she was the best human being on the planet. Emma watched how his whole face changed when he looked at her. His usually hard expression softened and his eyes glowed with light and, dare she say it, love.

*****************************************************************************************

Emma was confused when her heart leapt when Killian told her that Milah had dumped him. 

“She said she’d found someone else Emma.” Killian ran his hand through his hair slowly as they sat in Emma’s bedroom on a rainy Friday evening. He sat with his legs scrunched up and his head resting on his knees, it felt as though he didn’t have enough energy to support it anymore.

“Killian, don’t worry about it.” Emma tried her best to comfort he best friend. “If she doesn’t want to be with you she’s stupid.”

Killian smiled faintly as he looked at Emma. “But I thought what we had was good and she just left me for some other guy.”

“She doesn’t deserve you Killian.” Emma comforted. “Someday you’ll find someone that does.”

Killian’s smile was weak but as he looked at Emma it grew. He took her hand and a shiver shot up his spine, “Thank you so much Emma.”


	10. When they were 16 they got drunk together

Killian knocked back another shot calmly as Emma struggled through hers. “Happy Birthday Swan.” Killian slurred slightly as he spoke to her. “Welcome to the joys of legal drinking and driving!” Killian shifted closer to Emma on his bar stool his hand resting lightly on her knee. 

“I don’t have a car Killian.” Emma smiled, leaning closer into his hand, the alcohol on her breath obvious. 

“True,” Killian breathed in sharply as Emma inched closer. Her breath was warm on his face as she smiled at him. He knew that if he leant forwards his lips would touch hers. And he wanted to feel her lips on his, fell the nip of her teeth on his lip and feel her hands pulling at the short hair on the back of head.

Killian looked down into her eyes and smiled. He picked up his next shot up off of the bar. 

“Ready for another, milady?” Killian smirked as Emma shifted back from him slightly, picking up her shot. She threw it down her throat, shuddering as it went down. Killian watched her as he drank his own shot quickly without flinching in the slightest. 

Emma rolled her eyes as she spied him watching her. 

“Emma?” Killian moved his hand slowly from her thigh up her body to the side of her chest. His mind swirled as he felt the fabric of her finger hugging dress beneath his fingers. 

“What,” Emma smirked to him. She felt the pressure of his hand on her side and she leant into it a little.

“You’re beautiful,” Killian looked at her, his eyes full of intensity, all of his rationale was gone from his mind in that moment. He longed for her and for her touch all over his body. 

Killian was fed up of waiting and wondering. It was now or never for him. He leant down and his lips touched hers.

He took a deep breath as they collided. Her lips slid over his with a calm precision and an almost practiced, unparalleled ability. He couldn’t breathe as her mouth played over his but he couldn’t bring himself to break away. After a while, she broke away for breath and it was only when Killian opened his eyes that he realised he’d closed them in the first place. 

He looked down at her, he almost expected her to be disgusted or for her to just push him away but she just smiled sweetly and pulled his lips back to hers. He groaned softly into her mouth as she nipped his lower lip softly with her teeth and slid her tongue slowly over his lip. 

When she was kissing Killian she couldn’t think about anything but his lips on hers. She took a sharp breath as she imagined having his lips press kiss all over her body and she moaned quietly into his mouth. That was all she wanted: for him to kiss her all day long and to feel his fingers skimming over her skin.

 

The next day he remembered it all. 

But she didn’t.


	11. When they were 18 they graduated together

Emma intertwined Killian’s hand with hers as they sat waiting to get their diplomas. They sat together communicating silently as the list of names was called out one by one. As Killian was called to the stage Emma squeezed his hand before letting it fall to his side. 

He smiled to her as he clutched his diploma and she waved hers in the air to him when she received it. Their eyes connected as they graduated their school at the exact same moment. He couldn’t help but smile as her eyes lit up.

He ran to her and spun her around, “You did it Emma!”

“We did it.” She corrected him as she pulled him in for a tight hug. 

“I told you that you could.”

“I know you did.” Emma pulled away from their hug reluctantly, unsure why she was unwilling to let the closeness between them dissipate. “I just never really believed it.” 

“Did you think I would ever lie to you Emma?” Killian looked down at her. “Because I never would. You have to know that.”

“I do.” Emma leaned her head on Killian's chest and he wrapped his arms around her again.


	12. When they were 19 they moved in next door to each other

“Killian!” Emma screeched from the removal van. 

“Yeah?” Killian ran to his front door and shouted back to Emma. He hated how quickly he ran to her side.

“Help me carry the boxes in?” Emma called out to him.

“Fine!” Killian smiled softly as he stumbled out of his doorway. He was unable to resist helping her in anyway he could. He picked up the boxes, shifting them into the house next door to his. 

“Thanks Killian.” Emma smiled as they finished shifting the boxes.

“I’d do anything for you Emma, you know that right.” Killian looked at her as he shifted closer. Every inch that he moved closer to her he remembered the kiss that he knew she didn’t remember. The best thing that had ever happened to him and she didn’t remember. He longed to do it again but he was too afraid. If only he’d kissed her then.

He shifted back just a jet-black cat padded into the room; it must have gotten in the house while they were shifting boxes. 

Emma groaned as the cat jumped up and settled down into Killian's lap. 

“Hello Splodge.” Killian cooed to the cat.

“Did you really have to get a cat?” Emma rolled her eyes at him.

“YES!” Killian laughed as Emma groaned, “Splodge is beautiful Emma, love her.” Killian held Splodge out to Emma as he pouted up at her. She rolled her eyes pushing Splodge’s face away carefully.

Emma buried her head into Killian's neck and she let out an exasperated sigh. Killian shivers as he feels her lips brush unintentionally against his neckline and it’s all he can do to bite back a moan.

The three sat like that for hours, watching Netflix as Emma slowly dozed off on Killian's shoulder. 

Once Emma was asleep, Splodge stood up of off Killian’s lap and jumped up and settled herself on top of Emma's head. Emma grunted as she slept but she didn’t wake. Killian chuckled at the sight of her. She was so beautiful. Even with a cat on her head. 

Killian couldn’t resist taking a photo of her like that, wrapped in his tartan blanket with her messed up hair and Splodge’s tail tickling her nose.


	13. When they were 21 Emma got her dream job

Emma settled herself into her chair behind her new, clean desk. She knew her desk would not stay that way for long. 

“Welcome to the job,” Emma looked up as a tall man walked across the office towards her. “I’m Graham.” He stuck his hand out and Emma shook it gingerly. 

“Emma.” She replied simply. 

“And I’m Ruby!” A woman with long brown hair and a tight figure hugging dress sauntered into the room. 

“Hi Ruby.” Emma smiled cautiously to the woman.

“Looking forward to your job as a bail bonds person?” Graham sat in the empty chair at the other side of Emma's desk. Emma shifted her chair backwards slightly.

“Yeah, it’s something I’ve wanted to get into since I was seventeen.” Emma frowned slightly, wishing she had something on the desk to fiddle with. Over years Emma’s found that fiddling helps her to feel distant from the world.

Before Graham could reply there was a sharp knock on the door to the office.

“Hello?” A familiar voice sounded softly as the door creaked open, “Emma?” 

“Killian!” Emma grinned as Killian stuck his head around the door, his chin was covered in straggly scruff and he wore a soft flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows that made his arms look shapely and toned. Emma’s breath hitched as she watched him move gracefully towards her, coffee cup in hand. 

“For the lady,” Killian bowed slightly and Emma’s cheeks flushed.

Killian held the coffee cup out to her and she took it from him. Her fingers brushed gently over his and she looked up at him. He smiled broadly down at her. “And,” He pulled a takeaway bag from behind his back. “Grilled Cheese.”

“You know me so well.” Emma smiled as she took the Grilled cheese from him. She relaxed into the simple ease of being with Killian; her hands wrapped steadily around the coffee cup gripping it loosely.

“Good luck on your first day, love.” Killian turned her hair over in his hands absentmindedly as he spoke. “You’ll be amazing, I know it.” Emma felt the slight tug of his hands in her eye as she watched him so close to her she could almost feel his breath on her and she allowed herself to smile slowly as she looked at him.

“You have an amazing boyfriend by the looks of things Emma.” Graham glanced between the two of them.

Emma blushed and Killian quickly brought his hand away from Emma's hair. “We’re not,” Emma began, Killian’s heart dropping as she continued “together.” She sighed as she finished her sentence. 

Killian looked up and stepped back away from the desk slowly. “I really must get back to the ship.” Killian said awkwardly, stepping reluctantly out of the door. “Bye Emma.”

Emma watched the door wistfully, “Good bye Killian.”

“You so like him,” Ruby turned to Emma accusingly.

“I don’t.” Emma blushed, denying everything profusely. 

Emma looked down at her coffee cup and her grilled cheese and the hand written note on the bag, ‘For my Swan.’ She traced the delicate words with her fingers and looked up at where Killian had stood what felt like an eternity ago. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Ruby smiled wickedly, dragging Emma back to reality “He likes you too.”

Emma blushed even deeper, and she hurriedly took a sip of her coffee.


	14. When they were 22 Killian brought home a new woman every week

Emma and Ruby watched as the woman fell into Killian’s arms. The two figures were both drunk, they could tell. The woman staggered in her high heels and Killian guided her sluggishly into his house. 

Emma stepped back from her curtain and walked to the cabinet in the kitchen where she kept her wine. She pulled out a bottle and began to drink straight from the bottle. Ruby took it from Emma and took a swig for herself.

“He’s such a dick.” Ruby threw herself down on the sofa. “I just don’t get why he’s with all these girls all the time. I really thought he liked you.”

“I guess not.” Emma swigged from the bottle again. “We need something stronger.” Emma pulled a bottle of vodka from the cupboard and started to drink. 

*******************************************************************************************

Killian pulled the woman into his house. He knew that he knew her name. But he couldn’t remember it. He pulled at her dress, tugging it over her head. He’d long since forgotten why he dragged these women to his house every Friday night. He knew he wasn’t attracted them, because I mean sure they were hot but they weren’t her. They weren’t Emma.

Killian fell over his own feet as he struggled up the stairs after this week’s conquest. That was all they were to him. He wanted love but he couldn’t have it, all because he couldn’t have her.


	15. When they were 25 they were happy

They settled into a routine over time. It was easy and simple and they both loved it. 

While Emma worked Killian would take care of his ship and he would venture out into the sea. He would sit out on the water watching the sun move as they day drove on and he would sail back just in time bring Emma her lunch. 

She would smile every time he wandered in to the office with a grilled cheese and onion rings and they would eat together. For the next hour, as Emma would go over her paperwork with Ruby, Killian would sit in the corner, sipping his coffee, watching her, helping her. 

Once she was finished he would take her out in the boat and they would sail against the sea together. He taught her how to sail just as he’d taught her how to ride his bike. They worked in perfect tandem, pulling the ropes, flying the sail and standing together at the helm. They would sail out to the calmest waters they could find and then they would sit on the deck with the waves lapping at the sides of the boat. Then they would sit there talking for hours about Emma's job, about the films they’d watched together and about the books they were reading. 

Some days he would even read out loud to her, describing the good pirate saving the princesses and the maidens. She always said to him, “Aren’t we a bit old for this Killian?” But he would just laugh and reply, “Of course not Swan.” And he would just carry on reading. She would always love when she read to him.

Then one time she brought one of her books to read to him. And she described to him the shadow that slipped through the fingers of the man who searched for it. Whenever she read to him he would lose himself in her words. He would lean his head on her shoulder or allow their hands to brush as she spoke. He always kept in constant contact with her as she read so he could feel her intakes of breath with every line. 

He fell in love with her more and more with every word that tumbled from her lips.

After hours of sitting out on the boat they would head home, to hers, or his, and he would cook for them. He would make pasta most days with chicken and cheese and they would devour it as they sat in front of the TV. 

They would introduce each other to new shows all the time. Killian loved Doctor Who and Sherlock and he begged Emma to watch them with him and he had to literally bite his hand to stop himself from telling her how everyone survived.

She preferred Breaking Bad. She would laugh as he screamed at the TV calling Jesse, ‘Roof Man’. She told him every time he said it, “He was only on the roof for like 5 seconds Killian oh my god.” And he would always reply, “HE HAS FOREVER BEEN IMMORTALISED AS ROOF MAN.” She would sigh and roll her eyes and turn back to the show.

She would never answer his numerous questions about what would happen next, she just laughed and rolled her eyes, telling him he’d find out soon.

Splodge would roam the house on the prowl for food or affection and Emma would just roll her eyes every time the cat jumped up onto her lap. But then half an hour later she would find the cat still on her lap and her hand running through its fur absentmindedly.

Every day was a blessing for both of them.

There wasn’t a day that went by that Killian didn’t think about how much he wanted to kiss Emma. And there wasn’t a day that went by that Emma didn’t long for more in their relationship.

If you asked Killian why he didn’t kiss her, he would say that he thought that she didn’t want him. If you asked her, she’d say that, she was afraid she’d lose him.

So neither of them did anything about it.


	16. When they were 26 Killian relapsed

Emma sat on the blue plastic chair, her fingers clamped around the side of it, her knuckles going more and more white with every second. She was waiting in the same waiting room as she did that first time so many years ago. Except this time she knew what was going on, she understood the babble the doctors had spouted to her. 

Relapse.

Emma's hair fell around her face as she dragged her knees up to her chest. She sat up, her chin rested on her knees and she moved her hands up to fiddle with the sticking out thread on her worn out jeans.

She couldn’t lose him. 

Ruby sat uncharacteristically quietly next to Emma, watching as she began to tug at her hair, she turned it in her hands and braided it absentmindedly.

“Mrs Jones?” Emma sat up as the doctor called. She’d said she was his wife because she knew they wouldn’t let her see him if she didn’t. Her heart raced when she heard those words. A million possibilities ran through her mind each one worse than the last.

She wrenched herself out of her thoughts as she looked at the doctor, “What’s happened to him?” Emma stood, pushing her hair out of her eyes an allowing the braid she’d created to unravel.

“He’s had a relapse of Leukaemia.” The Doctor said professionally. “It’s pretty bad, Mrs Jones. He’s in the second stage of development. It should be treatable with Chemotherapy and a few transplants.”

“Should be?” Emma stepped backwards, clutching her hands close to her chest, trying to close herself off from the words she could hear. 

“If he has the chemo and the operations he has a 70% chance of recovery.” The doctor said, consulting his clipboard.

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Then he has about 3 years left.” Emma's hands flew to her head, digging her fingers into her hair. She felt the tears spike in her eyes. She almost fell as her head span. No. She cannot lose him.

“Emma.” Ruby touched Emma's arm softly. “Go to him.”

Emma's voice cracked as she spoke to the doctor. “When can I see him?” 

“He’s just woken up now if you’d like to see him now?”

“Yes please.” Emma's voice came out as a barely audible whisper. The doctor beckoned for Emma to follow him as he turned curtly. He led her through the white washed hallways into a small room with machines that beeped like crazy with jumping graphs and numbers on screens. Tubes ran from the machines to the limpest figure Emma had ever seen. 

He lay in the hospital bed, his skin almost as white as the walls in sharp contrast to his jet-black hair that stood out like a beacon. His sharp blue eyes found her as she stepped into the room behind the doctor. Her hands shook as she looked at him, he was like a helpless ghost, barely clinging on to this world. She bit her lip to stop the strangled cry that was building in her throat.

“Mr Jones,” The doctor hung his clipboard on the end of the bed. “Your wife is here to see you.”

Killian raised his eyebrow playfully to Emma as the doctor left. No matter how much pain he was in he didn’t want Emma to see him falter.

As soon as the doctor left the room Emma ran to his side. She threw herself on to the bed beside him and enveloped him in her arms. 

“Careful love.” Killian muttered simply as he returned her hug cautiously. 

“Killian,” Emma whispered into his chest. “Killian.”

“Its okay Emma.” Killian ran his hands slowly through Emma's tousled hair. “I’ll be okay. I was last time right?”

“It’s worse than last time Killian.” Emma snuggled into Killian’s side, crawling closer to him on the bed. Her body was pressed tight against his and the pressure was almost overwhelming him but he couldn’t think about that now. He had to focus on comforting Emma. She was the most important thing.

“Did that doctor just say you were my wife?” Killian smirked down to Emma as she rolled her eyes. Even while he was lying in a hospital bed he would obviously focus in on that. 

“It was the only way they’d let me see you.” Emma said softly.

Killian smiled weakly, “We can get through this Emma.” He tipped Emma's chin up so that she could look him in the eye. “I’ll get the chemo.” Emma shed a tear as he spoke. “And I’ll be fine.”

“I hope so Killian.” Emma rested in to his chest.

“I know so Swan.” Killian ran his hand through Emma's hair as she leaned against him. He would be strong for her for as long as he could.


	17. When they were 27 Killian was in and out of hospital

Emma moved into Killian’s house and cut down on her hours at work so she could keep him as safe as possible. She slept in the room next door to his so she could listen out all night and run to him every time he coughed or retched. She had to learn how to cook. Her pasta wasn’t as good as his but he never complained. It wasn’t like he could keep it down anyway.

He lost his hair after a week of chemo. He wore a black bandana to cover it up that every time he put it on he would smile in the mirror and tell Emma it made him feel like a real pirate captain. Emma was grateful for that.

Some days were uneventful. Safe days. Good days. He would cough once or twice or nothing would happen at all. On good days once Emma came home from the office, Killian would pull her onto the sofa, and wrap them in his tartan blanket, and Splodge would pad across their laps. They re-watched Breaking Bad on the good days and Emma smiled every time she heard him muttering about ‘roof man and his goddamn perfect teeth.’ Sometimes she would read to him like she did on his boat. But he didn’t read to her anymore. On good days it was easier for him to be the old Killian for her and that kept her going, knowing that he was still in there in his newly frail body.

Other days he would be throwing up all day. Whenever Killian retched or coughed Emma would take a step back and close her eyes. She would take a deep sharp breath and open her eyes again. She always tried to use those moments to let out the pain of what she heard but it never worked. But it was far better than the sound of the worst days. 

On the worst days she heard either silence as he blacked out, or screams as his limbs wouldn’t let him stand. Every time he screamed out to her she screamed as well. Her mind cascaded with worry every time he couldn’t move. Watching him unable to move, to stand, to sometimes even speak would immobilise her too. She would just look at him as he cried out or wept and it would take her a few moments to get her head into gear and to run to him, to help him. 

He looked so helpless. He couldn’t fake it on the worst days.

Killian hated being that ill. But he hated what it did to Emma more. She was constantly running around after him and taking care of him and he just didn’t know why. If you asked her then why she took so much care of him she would say it was because he was her best friend. But if you asked her now she would say that it was because she loved him and she couldn’t leave him. She just couldn’t.

 

He was in hospital so often. It was all chemotherapy and radiotherapy and bone marrow tests and transplants. Emma stayed with him in hospital every single time; she kept up the pretence of being Mrs Jones every single time.

Some days the surgery was quick and Emma got to stay with him as it was carried out but other days it would take hours. Sometimes he was in surgery overnight and she would stay in the waiting room all night living off coffee and energy bars. 

When they let her see him she would rush to his side every single time. When he first saw her every single time he would say a single word. “Swan.” She would hug him tight and he would wince from where his body hurt. She would pull back quickly and ask if he was okay and he would always reply with, “Of course love, when am I not okay?”

She wanted to kiss him then. She was afraid that if she didn’t she’d never get the chance to. Ruby always said she should. But she never did.

She kept him safe. He wished he could do the same for her.


	18. When they were 28 Killian was considered 'Leukaemia free'

Emma took Killian’s hand as she pulled him carefully into their house. Two years ago should never have dared take his hand like that but for some reason everything seemed different that day. It was like everything was okay again and nothing could go wrong. “It’s time to celebrate.” Emma smiled slowly.

“Pizza?” Killian grinned to her.

“Pizza.” Emma agreed, she picked up her phone and ordered in their usual.

“Can we have rum?” Killian asked Emma, trying to keep this light as he headed towards the sofa. 

“No.” Emma shook her head firmly. “Just because you’re all clear does not mean you can drink rum Killian.”

“I know Emma I was just teasing.” Killian frowned slightly.

“Don’t joke about that Killian please.” Emma looked at him from across the room. She turned away from him and brushed her hair back from her face, grabbing two cans of coke from the fridge. Killian mentally hit himself as he watched Emma turn away from him and control her breathing. She turned back towards him, a smile plastered on her face.

Killian sat down on the sofa and pulled Emma down after him. She fell on top of him slightly and he winced as quietly as he could but Emma heard and she shifted off of him and settled in next to him. 

“What shall we watch tonight love?” Killian flicked through their watch list.

“Umm…” Emma leaned in to him, stealing the remote. “Today is a Sherlock day.”

“Good choice Swan.” Killian smiled as the opening sequence started to play. 

Killian rested his head on Emma's shoulder and in that moment Emma’s mind raced and she had a million thoughts in what felt like a fraction of a second.

She’d almost lost him. But she hadn’t. He was right there next to her, alive. It was only almost losing him that made her realise that she couldn’t live without him. Every time he was in hospital and there was a risk he would never come out she would sit worrying and fretting. She tried so hard to imagine a life without him but she couldn’t. Whatever her life was, it wasn’t worth living if he wasn’t in it.

All the risk that had been holding Emma back over the past 5 years suddenly seemed almost worthless. All that mattered was all that could go right. 

Emma shifted and Killian lifted his head off of her shoulder. He turned to look at her and she saw the tenderness in her eyes reflected back in his. 

She looked up at him. He was still him. His eyes were still like an ocean. His jawline was still covered in scruff and his hair was still as black and scruffy as it had always been. Her hand found its way up to the back of his neck and into the short hair growing there. “Emma?” Killian looked down at Emma and quirked his eyebrow at her. 

Emma leaned up and her lips touched his just for the briefest moment. She pulled back quickly, afraid that he didn’t feel how she did.

“Emma.” Killian said her name almost like a question. 

“Killian.” Emma leaned her forehead against his and their noses brushed ever so slightly.

She leaned up and kissed him again.

That time it was longer, more passionate, deeper. She took her time moving her lips against his. He moved against her in the same gentle way. Their lips worked in tandem and Killian’s hand found Emma's back. 

The doorbell rang and they broke apart reluctantly. Killian looked to Emma, watching how her smile stretched as she looked at him. It was only then he let himself smile along with her.

“We should probably get the pizza.” Emma muttered.

“Yeah,” Killian agreed. 

Emma got up, leaving the warmth of the sofa and of Killian’s arms behind. She paid the pizza deliveryman and brought the pizzas in. “Meat feast for the man,” Emma placed the pizza on his lap, “Hawaiian for me, and garlic bread to share.”

Killian grinned opening up his pizza box as Emma settling next to him. She leaned into his chest and they settled down to watch the Sherlock episode. 

Killian settled back on the sofa with Emma leant into his chest and his lips still tingling.

“I love you.” Emma mumbled quietly into Killian's collarbone. She’d spoken so quietly she wasn’t quite sure if he’d been able to hear her but when she looked up at him she saw everything in his eyes. 

As she said the words he’d ben wanting to hear since he was sixteen his whole life seemed to fall into place. Everything would make sense with her. His eyes sparkled and glowed with flecks of beauty and of love in them. He was so happy.

“I love you too Emma.” Killian kissed her slowly. “But I wanted to say it first.”

She smiled as they pulled back. “Beat you to it.” Emma chuckled as she raised her eyebrow at him.


	19. When they were 29 they started to work things out together

Emma loved being able to come home to their house and to him and to just be able to kiss him. And so she did. Everyday. 

Emma wrapped him up in her arms and she would press kisses softly along her jaw and across his lips. He would smile at the press of her lips and he would lean into her body taking her closer to him. 

“We have to go out on a date.” Killian pulled Emma in for another quick kiss.

“A proper date?” Emma pushed her hair out of her face as she rocks on her heels.

“Exactly,” Killian smiled down at Emma, pushing back his finally decent length hair back. 

“When?” Emma asked quizzically, pulling away from Killian and pouring an orange juice into a glass.

“Tonight.” Killian raised his eyebrows to Emma. “I must prepare so you have to go out and see Ruby or something.”

Emma shrugged her coat back on. “Call me when I’m allowed home.” Killian laughed as Emma moved off from the door. “Bye Killian.”

“Bye Emma love.” Killian called out after her.

As soon as Emma left the house Killian began to rush around the house, preparing. He rushed around the kitchen baking and icing and packing his produce into a hamper. Killian was determined to make that night perfect. He was determined to do something incredible for her. To show her everything she was worth to him.

 

“Emma, love.” Killian wrapped his arm around Emma's waist as he led her through winding streets to a beautiful park with low hanging trees and a small river running through the middle of it.

“Killian, it’s beautiful.” Emma pressed a soft kiss onto Killian's jaw as he settled himself under a tree by the river. She was glad she’d worn her practical choice of clothing for this particular date. They sat at the edge of the water, watching the tiny fish dart through it. They leant in to each other as they sit.

“Time for food!” Killian leaned past Emma to the hamper he brought. He pulled out a cake.

“A cake?” Emma laughed softly, looking up at Killian.

“Yes.” Killian smiled as he sliced expertly through the perfect layers. “A cake. For you. Emma.”

Emma ran a finger through the icing and licked it off her finger. “Oh my god Killian how did you get it so good?” Killian just smiled and tapped his nose knowingly. Emma rolled her eyes at him and wiped icing on his nose. Killian gasped loudly and quickly wiped a handful of icing over her Emma's face and through her hair. 

The cake was rapidly squashed into faces and hair and they both looked a mess. But it didn’t matter. Killian leant into Emma's body and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Emma ran her hands through Killian's hair, tugging on the ends of his hair. Killian stood up, he interlocked Emma's fingers with his and pulled her up and into his arms.

When they got home the atmosphere was electric.

Emma smiled as they got home and pulled Killian into his bedroom that would, from that night on, become theirs.


	20. When they were 30 they fell in love with Sunday mornings

Emma took a deep breath as she opened her eyes. She leant her forehead into Killian's collarbone. Her hands rested on his chest, her fingers twined in the light dusting of hair that resided there. Their legs were tangled together and Emma couldn’t help but smile at the weight of Killian's legs on top of hers. She could feel his arms twined around her back, his fingers ghosting over her shoulder blades and she leaned into his soft touch. 

His head rested on the top of hers and he could smell her hair as he just lay there with her in his arms. Killian had been awake for almost an hour. But he hadn’t moved from his position in their bed, he just kept her in his arms and felt her soft skin under his hands. 

When he felt her hands begin to move against his chest and her breathing quicken he allowed a smile to spread across his face. “Good morning love.” Killian whispered to her.

“Good morning Killian.” Emma mumbled, her voice slower and deeper than usual and Killian smiled at the sound of it like it was music. 

They didn’t speak again for almost an hour. They just lay there, in each other’s arms, their hands moving lightly over their bodies as they just soaked up each other’s presence. 

After a while Killian dragged himself up out of bed and pulled Emma with him as she grumbled about how early it was.

Killian brewed her a coffee as she threw herself onto the sofa, pulling up the tartan blanket and hugging it around her frame. She wafted the coffee under her nose like it was smelling salts and she wrapped her slender fingers around the mug like it was a lifeline. 

Killian watched Emma’s quiet and tired form slowly gain more energy as she drank her coffee. Once she was finished with her coffee, she pulled him down onto the sofa with her and he collapsed into her body. “Read to me Killian.” Emma ran her hands tenderly over Killian’s chest, pulling her closer in to her.

“I haven’t read to you in years Swan.” Killian grumbled.

“Exactly,” Emma smiled, “so read to me now.”

Killian sighed and pulled a new book from the nearby bookcase. He settled back into Emma's grasp and began to read. 

The words tumbled from his mouth like spun silk and it flew through the air creating pictures and images and dancing people. The words created a whole world of pirates and princesses and how to be a hero and Killian's voice animated it all. It had been so long since Emma had heard him read she’d forgotten just how magical it was to hear. She ran her hands through his thick black hair as he talked and he breathed deeply when she tugged on it softly. 

And that was the perfect beauty of Sunday mornings.


	21. When they were 31 Killian had to pluck up a lot of courage

Killian pulled up outside Emma's old house. He pulled Emma out of the car and led her away from her house. He swung his leg up onto the wall and up into the field of their childhood. Emma smiled as she jumped up after him. 

They walked together slowly through the field. They trod the same path they’d walked for years. Where the grass used to be worn and thinned out from their footfalls the grass was growing again. Thriving.

Killian pulled Emma down into the grass and they lay next to each other looking up at the clouds as they shifted and changed with time. 

The sun began to set and the sky was lit up with the most gorgeous colours they could ever imagine. The light blue was flooded with orange and pink that blended together seamlessly.

“Emma.” Killian took Emma's hand and sat up, pulling Emma up with him. 

“What is it?” Emma looked at Killian and leaned in to rest her forehead against his.

“Emma, I love you so much.” Killian played with the ring in his pocket suddenly nervous again.

“I know,” Emma started to speak.

“No Emma wait,” Killian stopped her, “please can I just speak?”

“Of course.” Emma giggled as Killian rolled his eyes at her.

“I love you.” Killian began again. When he looked into her eyes he remembered everything he needed to say. He found his words as he looked at her. “And I want to be with you. For the rest of my life.”

Emma gasped sharply, as realisation flooded through her body. “Swan,” Killian pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it out to her. “Would you do me the pleasure of being my wife?”

Emma smiled softly, leaning her head in to touch Killian's. She pressed her lips gently against his. “Of course I will.” She pulled him towards her and she dragged him down into the grass.

He kissed her slowly but with force and pressure and passion that conveyed a thousand words. “At least you wont have to lie about being my wife at the hospital now huh?” Emma laughed quietly as Killian spoke against her lips.

“I love you.” Emma looked up at Killian and watched his eyes glowing, reflecting the light in her own eyes.

She’d wanted this for years. And now she had it. 

She had him.


	22. When they were 32 they were both so nervous yet unspeakably happy

“Emma,” Killian took Emma's hand in his. “I have loved you for almost 20 years of my life. You kept me safe when we were little and I will never forget how you helped me that first time we met. I have loved every second of my life with you.”

Killian swallowed slowly looking up from their interlocked hands to Emma's face. She was gorgeous. Her blond hair was curled softly with the most gorgeous crown of flowers intertwined with each other. It made her look like an almost ethereal goddess with the ability to physically move the earth on its axis. He sighed slightly at the sight of her, and all of his words rushed forwards.

“I cannot describe to you how sorry I am for always being ill.” Killian continued. Emma looked up at him and squeezed his hand that bit tighter as he spoke. “I put you through so much pain all of those times you were left alone, worrying about me and not knowing if you’d see me again. I’m so sorry for putting you through that for so many years.”

Emma smiled weakly, pressing her forehead to Killian's as he finished quietly. “I will always stand by you. I will always love you and I will always, always keep you safe, no matter what. I promise that I will always make you dinner and I will read to you whenever you want me too as long as you will read to me as well.”

Emma looked up as Killian slid the slender silver ring onto her finger. As he glanced up their eyes connected and they both knew nothing else mattered. 

“My turn?” Emma looked out, searching out Ruby’s prompting eyes.

“Okay,” Emma took Killian's hands back into hers and looked up at him. This was it for them. She looked up at him and into his eyes and she saw a familiar look in them. It was a look she saw for the first time directed towards someone else, but this time it was for her. His expression had softened and he looked like he was looking at someone he worshipped with every fibre of his soul. And in that moment she realised just how many times she’d seen him look at her like that. 

“First off,” She began, “I wasn’t the only one doing the saving when we were little. You kept me safe too. There is no one on this earth I trust more than you to keep me safe.” She held his hands up t her face as she looked up at him.

“Never be sorry for being ill.” Emma kissed Killian's hands lightly. “I wanted to keep you safe and I'm so glad I did. We made it through everything. The rough times were really rough. But the good times were really, really good. If we had to go through everything we’ve already done all over again I would do it in a heartbeat. I would take all of those days in the hospital and the days of worrying for all of the days on the ship, or the days where we would read together.”

Emma's eyes sparkled as she looked up at Killian. “And so, I promise to read to you whenever you want and to never make fun of you for calling Jesse ‘Roof Man’.” Killian chuckled quietly at that and Emma swatted his hand playfully as she continued, “And I promise to always go out on the boat with you and to let you teach me new things like you always have done. And I promise to never try and make pasta again. Ever.” Killian grinned at that and ran his hand slowly up Emma's arm.

“Okay.” He replied soft enough for only Emma to hear him as she slid the ring over his finger.

“You may kiss the bride.” Killian smiled broader than he ever had before has he soaked up the words that chimed like music. He ran his fingers over Emma's jawline and he carefully guided her lips up to his. The kiss was soft but pressing. Her hand found the back of his hand, her fingers twining in the short hair that rested there as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. 

“I love you.” She whispered softly against his lips.


	23. When they were 37 nothing could go wrong

“Daddy?” Liam toddled across the deck to where his parents stood at the helm of the ship.

“Yes, my boy?” Killian knelt to look face to face with his son. 

“Can you take me up to the front of the ship again daddy?” Liam shifted on his tiny feet.

“Of course I can, love, and it’s called the bow remember.” Killian wrapped his arms around his son and lifted him up into the air.

Liam giggled as Killian swung him in his arms as he walked to the prow of the ship. Emma watched as her two favourite people in the entire world laugh together. She left the helm and jogged to join them at the bow of the ship.

Killian lifted Liam’s legs up onto the lip of the ship so that he stood looking out across the ocean. Emma took Killian's hand and they supported Liam together as they watched the waves lap against the edge of the ship.  
Life was good.

“I love you so much Swan.” Killian pressed a tender kiss onto Emma’s forehead. Emma ran her hand through Liam’s slightly curly hair and stepped closer to Killian. 

“I love you too, Jones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that is the end of my little story.
> 
> I do hope you have enjoyed it c:
> 
> Captain Swan <3


End file.
